1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-contact and non-disposable electric induction LED lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor of this invention previously devised various kinds of non-disposable LED lamps for improving the drawbacks of a conventional LED lamp that a whole set of the conventional LED lamp must be eliminated and replaced with a new one so long as a certain component of the LED lamp is damaged. An electric bulb-shaped non-disposable LED lamp, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a base 1 provided thereon with a power module 2 connected with a first connector 3. A luminous module 4 is assembled on the base 1 and provided with a second connector 5 to be assembled with the first connector 3, and the second connector 5 is connected with an LED circuit board 6. By so designing, only the base 1 or the luminous module 4 needs to be replaced singly in accordance with the location where the component is damaged. For instance, when the LED circuit board 6 is damaged, only the luminous module 4 needs to be replaced, unnecessary to eliminate and replace a whole set of the non-disposable LED lamp, thus attaining effects of lowering selling price, elevating economic value and environmental protection.
Although foresaid non-disposable LED lamps are widely known and greatly loved by consumers after being launched to the markets, yet the inventor of this invention found that since the power module 2 is to have electricity transmitted to the luminous module 4 via the this first connector 3 and the second connector 5 that are combined together; therefore, water vapor and dust are apt to get into the power module 2 along the first connector 3 and also into the luminous module 4 along the second connector 5, thus shortening service life of both the power module 2 and luminous module 4. In addition, to replace the base 1 or the luminous module 4 and recombine them together, a user has to make the first connector 3 aligned to the second connector 5, resulting in much inconvenience. Therefore, finding the defects of foresaid non-disposable LED lamp and adhering to the spirit of endeavoring to do everything better, the inventor of this invention think that it is really necessary to ameliorate the conventional non-disposable LED lamp.